1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a photographic printer and its method of operation, and more particularly to a specific photographic printing apparatus for automatically processing both full frame and panoramic prints from a roll of film containing negatives which have been selectively exposed in either full frame or panoramic format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panoramic photos are becoming very popular as a result of the Kodak Funsaver Panoramic camera. This is a single use camera with a short focal length lens and masks which block light from reaching the film in the upper and lower portions of the standard 24 mm by 36 mm film frame. Thus, the exposed area is over two times wider than it is tall. This requires special photofinishing with a narrower negative mask, a greater magnification and a wider paper aperture. The film is sorted at the photofinisher by written instructions on the camera housing or by the visible cue of the narrow exposed area on the negative. This operation is not automated.
Other reusable cameras are now on the market which produce similar negatives and, in each of these cases, the entire roll is exposed in panoramic format. Typically, labels are supplied for the photographer to apply to the film cartridge to help identify it as a roll of panoramic exposures. The same photofinishing process is used for these exposures.
A number of camera manufacturers are considering introducing cameras which allow the user to switch from full frame to panoramic format or back at any time. The result will be a mixture of full frame exposures and panoramic exposure on one roll of film. This will be difficult for the photofinisher to handle with existing equipment, which, in turn, will cause delays and result in significant added cost.